Smoke of Homeland
by Blackguard83
Summary: Bellatrix gets the taste of her own medicine after being executed using Veil, and is forced to reconsider her values in a very dark place. 12 years later she finds a way to return home. Crossover with Forgotten Realms. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix tenderly caressed the priceless scroll with her trembling bony fingers. It was her last and only hope to escape this accursed prison, which Underdark has become to her for the last 12 years. It had cost her an arm and a leg to get her hands on this precious parchment. Almost literally in fact: her enchanted staff, her Boots of Speed and most of her other magical possessions of any value. Normally any sane mage or wizard would try to copy this scroll into his Spellbook immediately, but it wasn't an option for her, since she didn't have one, not anymore! Bellatrix shot one last hateful look at the greedy duergar, who was browsing his new spellbook with interest. Oh how she despised them all! Drow, svirfnebli, duergar, all of them. She was practically radiating power and they still looked down upon her just because she was a human! Hell, she was towering more than a foot over most of these pathetic creatures, how could they possibly look down upon her? And yet they still managed to do it somehow. Okay maybe the magical slave collar which indicated her as the property of House Baenre didn't exactly help her image, but still after so many years she would think they would get a clue that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

But it didn't matter now. If she failed this time she wouldn't need her spellbook anyway not for a very long time at least. Bellatrix was living on borrowed time, she was dying. More than a decade spent underground without any exposure to sunlight has finally taken its toll on her. Pale as a corpse, she was suffering from unknown skin disease that even thrice damned priestesses of the thrice damned Spider "Bitch" Queen had no idea how to cure. Of course they didn't have an idea how to cure it, blasted drow hardly needed any sunlight themselves. In fact they absolutely loathed it. Most of them never ventured to surface and those few who did, did it at night during raids to pillage, to kill and to replenish slaves or sacrificial victims. Bellatrix didn't have such a luxury. She was bound to the City of Caverns via her collar and was kept on short leash by the Matron Mother of the house which owned her. She was too valuable asset to risk. Well at least she was provided with a steady supply of Greater Restoration potions, which could cure virtually anything and were ridiculously expensive. They did little good to her in terms of fighting disease, but they at least made her feel better and removed the nastiest symptoms. She was still deathly pale though and felt that she wouldn't last long. That's why it was imperative for her to attempt to cast the spell wasting a scroll in the process, instead of getting a new spellbook and try to copy it. It was also too advanced for her and she was painfully aware that she didn't have time to achieve the necessary level of expertise in order to master it properly.

It was such a shame really. She had only one attempt at this and "Wish" was deviously tricky spell. It more often than not backfired on inexperienced magic practitioners. She reckoned the story she heard from Gromph how one silly human mage wished for a Staff of Magi only to be teleported in the presence of its current owner, the Archmage of Menzoberranzan himself. Naturally Gromph wasn't impressed and the poor soul was sacrificed to Lloth in record time.

Bellatrix sighed and started to chant. She had no alternatives in this matter really. The Gate spell she tried half a year ago failed miserably, even though it was specifically designed to travel between the planes or summon planar beings. So she concentrated on the task at hand and when incantation was finished and precious scroll vanished from her hands, she desperately wished to return to her beautiful homeworld. She closed her eyes and visualized her parents' home where she grew up, Slytherin common room at Hogwarts, her majestic bedroom at Lestrange Manor, England in general with its dreadful weather. Hell, she wished so desperately to flee from this place and return home, that even sharing a cell with Sirius at Azkaban didn't sound as such a bad idea considering the alternative. The next moment this thought crossed her mind she realized her mistake and opened her eyes. And sure there she was, at Azkaban sharing a cell with her pitiful cousin who stared at her as if he has never seen her before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dedicated to Alien Pitt  And no there won't be time travel involved.

Sirius didn't dare to speak and tried to will apparition away. During all these years spent in Azkaban he had his fair share of insanity moments, but never before he had dealt with hallucinations. This probably was the next stage of his progressing mental disease. The black silhouette in the corner didn't move or speak only stared back with its demonic ruby red eyes gleaming in the darkness of night. Was it even human? No, Sirius didn't want or care to find out. Trying to speak to it, would be acknowledging its existence and Sirius was afraid of losing his last bits of sanity to this madness that was Azkaban.

'Why it can't just go away?' Sirius thought with despair and unconsciously allowed it to slip onto his once handsome features. No amount of blinking seemed to help so he just pushed himself even further back into the opposite corner of the cell.

Bellatrix blinked in surprise for the first time. Was it fear? Did he even recognize her? And then it hit her like Hogwarts express.

'Of course he didn't, you silly witch.' - She realized. – 'For one he doesn't have the benefit of darkvision'. Human and other 'lesser races' usually made horrible slaves in the Underdark, because they were well virtually blind. That's why they were usually sacrificed or slaughtered for fun. Darkvision was something every self-respecting underground race ought to possess in order to have even a slightest chance of survival. True, it was possible to simulate its effect via spell or magical item, but former was only temporary and latter not as common as some would want especially in the Underdark. However in rare exceptions priestesses of Lloth had a way to bestow this ability on valuable slave or occasional ally. Bellatrix received her collar at the same time as this gift and very soon it became second nature to her.

Bellatrix blinked again and her vision returned to the normal spectrum of colours available to human sight, while her eyes adopted their natural dark blue colour. She could still see Sirius pretty well in the dark since unlike hers, his corner was somewhat lit up by moonlight. Moonlight? She slowly crossed the cell, temporally forgetting everything about her cousin, and approached the only portal in the wall. The sight which greeted her wasn't anything special to go by, only endless sea and lonely crescent in the night sky. Not even stars were visible, obscured by clouds, but it was more than enough for her. She stared at it for several long minutes as if petrified by the basilisk's eyes.

"I used to dream of this"- she whispered quietly to no one in particular, her voice unnaturally soft. The sound of it made him sharply shift in his corner behind her back and it brought her back to reality. She slowly turned around and stepped aside from the barred window allowing moonlight to illuminate her for Sirius's benefit. She must have been quite a sight she figured. Even without red eyes she still retained the white colour of her hair which she adopted for subterfuge purposes. With her lean aristocratic constitution and white hair she could sometimes pass for a tall female drow if not for the colour of her skin, which betrayed her ultimately whenever you get closer. But it still had its uses combined with the mask and gloves. If only she was a metomorphagi as her half-blood niece or bothered to learn advanced glamour charms her existence in the Underdark would have been so much more simpler she thought with regret for a thousandth time.

Unnatural paleness amplified by moonlight also betrayed that something was terribly wrong and different about her. If not for the potions she was taking Sirius could have been able to see every little vein under her skin. Her black magical robes were somewhat similar in appearance to what Death Eaters used to wear, but yet so much different in their purpose. Every wizard or sorcerer in the Menzoberranzan used to wear some sort of magical robes at all times. It was usually the next most important possession to the wizard after spellbook. Since it was used to keep virtually everything of importance to mage starting from material components for spells and scrolls finishing with rare magical items and familiar. The ungodly amount of hidden pockets every good robe worth its name had to possess had to be strictly organized in order for caster to be able to access them as quickly as possible in the heat of a battle.

In Bellatrix's case it also contained her potions and her wand. She had little use for it in the Underdark since she didn't need it to cast her 'special' spells thanks to the amplifying effect of the Weave which was apparently missing in her own world or at least not as strong. All she had to do was to tap on Weave, point her finger and say an incantation. It was very handy, no swishes, no loops or other non-sense which only slowed her down. But she still acquired one during her second year when Gromph crafted it for himself only to realize that he wasn't able to use it due to the absence of the magical core which Bellatrix possessed and which allowed her to perform this kind of 'unique sorcery' as he put it. This little misfortune for Gromph sealed her position as one of the most valuable assets of House Baenre and allowed her to survive for as long as she did.

The magical collar completed the picture and was hard to miss. It was in a form of spider who fancied Baenre insignia on its back and whose extra long appendixes encircled her neck from both sides four each, but not finishing circle completely. One could think that the thing was almost alive, but it was cold metal instead. Bellatrix suspected that it was from adamantite, but magically enchanted not to dissolve from sunlight in case she managed to get away. The entire thing was frankly terrifying and ugly and one could hardly mistake it for jewellery or some sort of accessory.

She could see from his eyes that he finally recognized her and was terrified, but probably not because he was afraid of her, but because he thought he went completely nuts in this place. She couldn't blame him; she could barely remember her prideful and cocky cousin herself. Azkaban was a harsh mistress. Underdark wasn't any better, far from it, but at least she wasn't starving even if she looked like a wraith. He probably got the same idea about her appearance and said:

"You are not real, you are dead, leave me be" – he regained some of his previous composure, hoping that his words will banish her back to the realm of the dead, but seeing his failure, he buried his head in his knees once again while his arms grabbed by the elbows were rested on top of it in protection refusing to admit that she was still here.

She considered cracking a cruel joke or two out of habit. Sirius was so easy to bristle, it was almost a crime. But she felt no real flame behind it this time. Sirius was family, and after all that she went through in Underdark their everlasting feud seemed so hollow and insignificant now. It was very educative to her how one could change her perception of things after seeing bigger picture. Maybe there was a reason why she ended up here in his cell after all. It was time to bury the hatchet and start from the new page.

With that in mind she went to his corner and bend on one knee beside him.

"Then how would you explain this?" – She touched his dirty hair with her hand and made him shiver from the first human contact in years.

"Or this?" – she touched one of his hands, which was grabbing the elbow and tried to untangle it, but he persisted. She considered grabbing it with both hands and forcing it free, but thought better of it.

"Or this?" – she sit down beside him and rested her head on his right shoulder. This did the trick. Sirius suddenly tensed even more if it was even possible and practically jumped on his feet from his refuge in the corner. Staring down on still sitting Bellatrix, he practically hissed:

"Ok, you made a point. But it still doesn't explain what in Merlin's name are you doing here" – he gave her appearance suspicious look – "Oh and what's with the getup?"

Bellatrix gave him an odd calculating look, plan quickly forming in her head.

"I know that you didn't betray Potters..." – she started carefully avoiding his questions.

"...And?"

"I could help you prove your innocence" – she suddenly said with conviction.

"You?" – Sirius asked incredulously – "You are criminal!"

"We were fighting a war!" – Bellatrix jumped to her own feet in anger, allowing him to get under her skin and derail conversation, but only for a moment.

"Oh, is it how killing innocents called now?" – Sirius baited further.

"Not the point, cousin! They can't punish me twice for the same 'crimes'. It is a law. So I am free woman!" – that gave him a pause and something to think about.

"Well good for you, cousin! Then pray tell me what the hell you are doing in Azkaban? In my cell?!" – he still couldn't believe that they would put her in his cell. 'No, wait they didn't' - he realized. She wasn't wearing uniform. There goes his theory! Meanwhile Bellatrix looked suddenly perplexed by his question, turned away and started quietly pacing around the cell contemplating something. Sirius patiently waited this time and Bellatrix started to explain without looking at him:

"Long story short. The Veil is not what you think. It is the gate to another world. It is not a pleasant place for a human." – she paused taking a breath – "or anyone else for that matter when you think about it. So I have spent the last 12 years trying to get the hell out of there. Finally I succeeded as you can see. But I also messed up in the process. That's why I ended up here. In your cell." – she finally finished and looked at him.

"Messed up?" – Sirius seemed to be more too intrigued by her whole 'another world story' to be suspicious.

"Well basically I thought that even 'sharing a cell with you at Azkaban wouldn't be such a bad idea'. And at the very inappropriate moment too. When casting a spell." – Bellatrix admitted with unfeigned discomfort.

"You did what?" – Sirius was trying not to laugh or else he could have attracted guards. He knew how important intent was with this sort of things. Take apparition for example.

"I told you I messed up, okay" – Bellatrix wasn't amused – "No one even knows that I am still alive except you" – she said seriously.

"What's with the eyes?" – Sirius suddenly remembered any traces of mirth gone from his face as if it was never there.

"You mean this?" – her eyes suddenly flashed red for a few second and then it was gone. – "It is a darkvision. Something I picked up on my travels"

Sirius gave her an odd look and his eyes rested on her neck.

"Looks like it is not the only thing you picked up." – It was more a statement than a question.

Bellatrix face suddenly distorted with anger.

"Do you want out of here or not?!" – she hissed with venom.

"Of course! Wait, do you mean now?!" – Realization suddenly dawning on him.

"How do you think?" – Bellatrix asked him rhetorically, retrieving her wand. – "I can't apparate us out because of the wards obviously. So we are getting out with a bang" – she stated. She and Sirius always used to show off their magical prowess, especially before each other so she just couldn't resist this time.

Sirius figured that he didn't want to know what the bang was, so he didn't ask. He dreamed of escape for too long so he wasn't going to push his luck. To his surprise Bellatrix pointed her wand not towards the door but towards the wall with the window in it.

"Expulso!" – Nothing happened – "What the...?" – Bellatrix suddenly stopped in confusion, when she heard Sirius cough. She shot him a menacing look and swore under her breath. She forgot that she had to use the whole swish and flick routine here. – 'I'll show him' – she promised to herself darkly and released three explosive hexes in quick succession.

"Expulso!"

"Expulso!"

"Expulso!"

She stopped for a brief moment admiring her work. She had just reduced the entire wall and part of a ceiling to nothing. Sirius wasn't impressed. Anyone competent enough was tough when they had a wand.

"What now?" – he asked in surprise when he saw her pocketing the wand back into her robe and heard the sound of alarm go off. Bellatrix removed something from her robe instead and awarded him with decidedly evil grin.

"Jump and I'll catch you" – she replied mysteriously and suddenly speed up towards the edge jumping from 200 feet high. If Sirius wasn't surprised then, he was definitely surprised when he saw her transform into something huge with wings in the middle of the fall.

"Dragon animagus? You can't be serious!" – he said staring with disbelief. Little did he know that among other things Bellatrix also came into possession of the black dragon figurine during her stay in Underdark. She rarely had an opportunity to use it, what with living underground and all, but she still refused to part with it when bargaining with duergar for the 'wish' scroll. She wasn't sure if she would be able to cast her newly acquired arcane spells in her own world if there was no Weave at all there. But she was pretty sure that all magically enchanted items should work as intended. That's why she offered him her spellbook instead. She could always use pensieve to retrieve the details of spells from memory and copy them into the new spellbook if need be.

To say that Sirius was hesitating to jump would be a huge understatement. If the prospect of being grabbed by that 20 meters long, including tail, monstrosity wasn't bad enough, he had huge reservations about trusting Bellatrix to grab him in the first place. For all he knew she could just let him fall to the ground and then have a good laugh with Narcissa about it later. True, if it was possible for her to apparate him out of Azkaban he would have probably agreed. Even though it was equally bad idea he was desperate enough to escape to agree to it.

'Then what is stopping you to trust her on this one?' – he asked himself one more time. He could hear the shouts of the guards in the background. He could feel the cold of dementors approaching his cell. He could see her flying around the Azkaban waiting for him to jump. Gods knew he waited for opportunity to escape long enough. He was so tired and he didn't think he could take it any longer.

"Probably the ridiculousness of my demise" – he answered his own question aloud. Grabbed what was left of his Gryffindor courage and jumped.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay this may as a filler chapter, but I thought it was necessary. Enjoy!

Sirius finally regained his consciousness only to find himself in some sort of shack, completely alone in the middle of the nowhere. To make matters worse his ribs were still sore and he was terribly starving since it was already well past noon, which meant that he missed his breakfast. Well at least he was still alive in order to be able to experience all the beauty of starvation, so he figured he couldn't complain. He couldn't remember how and when exactly he blacked out. Was it because of the not too gentle grasp of the claw or simple exhaustion, he couldn't tell and frankly didn't really care. What was important is that he was free and he was going to enjoy every second of it, or at least every second before he remembered James, Lily or Harry because then he wouldn't be in a mood to enjoy anything, except from maybe killing that filthy rat, Peter, wherever his treacherous hide was.

Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen, so he transformed into his animagus form and bolted into the surrounding forest to flex his muscles for the first time in decade. When he returned to the shack completely exhausted he saw an obviously female figure sitting on the grass in the black robes with her hood up, apparently enjoying a picnic. Her back was turned to him and he couldn't quite catch her scent because of the smoke of a small bonfire nearby which concealed it. He considered changing into his human form, but decided not to risk. After all he didn't have a wand and if this was a trap, he had a lot better chances to get away in his dog form. He barked once to attract her attention and make her turn around, which she did. Seeing that it was indeed Bellatrix, he ignored her suspicious eyes and started to approach already eyeing basket with food. She watched with amusement how he clumsily ransacked it and then snorted once rather un-ladylike, saying only two words:

"Quite fitting."

He wasn't sure what exactly it was supposed to mean, but he didn't bother to transform because being in animal form, he at least had an excuse to eat like an animal, and he wasn't anything if not hungry. So he just lied down on the grass nearby and got to business, while Bellatrix was silently reading newspaper and occasionally helped him to food if something needed to be unwrapped. Finally satisfied, he proceeded to transform into his lean, starved human form which still sported his dirty Azkaban garb. 'Another reason to eat in animagus form' - he thought to himself with distate.

"Here, take a look" – she passed the newspaper to him with neutral expression after watching his transformation with interest.

'God, could those letters be any bigger?' – he thought to himself.

'BREAK OUT FROM AZKABAN PRISON!

UNIDENTIFIED DRAGON INVOLVED!'

"Well, at least you look magnificent in the magshot" – he complimented his cousin with sarcasm.

"I shouldn't have been there at all" – she retorted. – "If you would have jumped just a minute earlier..." - she didn't finish the sentence so he didn't bother to dignify it with reply.

'Those guys at Daily Prophet must be real good,' -Sirius figured – 'probably even have a team on standby at all times.' Otherwise he couldn't explain how they were there just minutes after alarm went off. But then again wizard reporters had really no excuse for being late. When all it took to get to the place was a call and an apparition.

"At least no one noticed you in the darkness of the night" – Bellatrix sighed. – "Some of them even think that the dragon was you" – she snorted again.

"Well forgive me, but not all of us have such spectacular animagus form like you" – he said with hint of annoyance and grudging respect, so she didn't bother to correct him. He would find out sooner or later anyway. – "You do realize that if you go public anytime soon you will be the primary suspect?"

'Well may be sooner rather than later' – she thought and said:

"Not if someone would be masquerading as a dragon while I am doing it" – she hinted her cousin in a conspiratorial tone.

"Masquerading?" – Sirius arched an eyebrow. Bellatrix removed the figurine from her robes and tossed it to him.

'Sweet!' – Sirius thought, but resisted from saying it aloud. He was supposed to be an adult now, but a hint of grin still crossed his tormented features and Bellatrix was glad that it was her, who put it there. She still couldn't decide whose fate sucked more her or his. Probably his, even after all the horrors she saw in Underdark.

"May I?" - He asked her for permission, reverently holding the figurine.

"Not now. It can be used only once per day." – she replied with that rare, occasional softness in her voice, which earned her a curious look from him. – "By the way, do you want to bust us here?" –she asked in her usual tone again.

"By the way, where is here?" – he asked looking around, passing the figurine back to her.

"Norfolk. This place used to be one of our hideouts during the war."

'Look how mighty has fallen, pal. Now you are hiding in Death Eaters' holes as well' – he thought to himself, but didn't dare to speak it aloud for some reason. Then he realized that he didn't want to sound like ungrateful brat or maybe he didn't want to upset Bellatrix? 'Wait, since when do I care if Bellatrix is upset or not?' - He shook his head, but it was a valid question. He didn't intend to bother her about that ugly thing around her neck, he didn't intend to bother her about the colour of her skin (or lack of), he didn't intend to bother her about what happened to her husband and the others and he didn't intend to bother her about why she was sitting outside in her black robes on a sunny day covered from the tips of her hair to her toes. However, there were some things he couldn't ignore.

"Why are you doing this?" – he asked suspiciously.

"What?" – she pretended she didn't understand.

"All of this. Why are you helping me, Bellatrix?" – he pronounced her name intentionally.

"Looking for ulterior motives, aren't you?" – answering question with question was considered impolite.

"I know you snakes" – this sounded harsher than it was intended and her eyes narrowed in response.

"Okay. First. Considering that you are the current head of the House of Black and Lestranges are dead I don't wish to be disowned or disinherited by the only household I can claim ties to. Second. After we were executed my husband's estate including my dowry was inherited by whoever was next in line, because we had no heirs. But considering that I am still alive it rightfully belongs to me. I want it back, as much as possible. The litigation with current owners in France will demand resources which I don't have. Third. I also don't want you to disown or disinherit Narcissa and her son."- she finished.

"Is that all?" – Sirius' face was unreadable mask.

"Yes."

"Deal. But keep in mind that I will reinstate Andromeda to her rightful place in the family and inheritance order and I will also accept her daughter if she so desires." – he paused his voice unconditional – "And I am adopting my godson as well."

"Excellent. I expected no less" – her face unreadable mask as well. Without another word Sirius got up and went to the shack, but half-way to the shack he stopped and turned to her.

"You know? You could have just let me fall and kill myself. Then you with Narcissa would get it all, since I have neither eligible heir nor will."

"I know" – Bellatrix dispassionately replied. Sirius nodded and started to turn away. – "By the way..."

"Yes?" – he asked with irritation.

"Your new set of robes is on the bed" – Sirius simply nodded to that and moved on. When he disappeared in the shack Bellatrix barely restrained a giggle and prepared for what was coming. She didn't have to wait long. Sirius bolted out of the shack fuming and went straight to her.

"What is this?" – he presented her with a brand new set of Death Eater's robes as if she didn't put them there herself.

"Look, it is the only set of robes I had access to. I couldn't have possibly gone to Malkin's!" – Bellatrix defended and she wasn't lying. It was the only set of robes in the hide-out's scarce supplies. And even though it was possible for her to discreetly buy some food with those few galleons she had, purchasing men's robes was out of question.

"Then do something! Transfigure it!" – Sirius almost pleaded.

"Who am I? Your personal seamstress?" - Bellatrix replied and offered him her wand instead.

Sirius stared at her wand for a moment, trying to resist the urge to take it and hex the hell out of his infuriating cousin. He was useless with that kind of spells anyway.

Finally he turned away and left. He would get her back for this, oh yes! Little did he know that Bellatrix was useless with that kind of spells, too.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for reviews, Allen. Keep them coming! And in case you are wondering only Lestranges and young Barty were executed using Veil. That was their reward for loyalty and complete lack of remorse. So other Death Eaters are still socializing with Dementors in Azkaban. Also I don't see how it was a smart thing to do, since well Bellatrix has returned and if it is not bad enough, who knows what nasties will follow? wink wink"

The sun was setting down and Sirius watched it disappearing beyond horizon, lying on the grass in his new robes. He stopped sulking over arrangement rather quickly, especially after cleaning himself. He had absolutely no desire to put on his dirty uniform and running around stark naked at all times wasn't an option. He was raised as nobility after all and even all those years in Azkaban couldn't take it away. So he had spent most of this time brooding, saving energy for upcoming night and contemplating their plan in his head instead. Gringgots first, then wand, and only then Harry. He hated the order, but he realized that it was necessary. He was useless without a wand and although it seemed that Bellatrix wasn't hesitating to share, there were still two of them and only one wand which was rather inconvenient. He heard her take a deep breath and audibly sigh. He turned his head only to see her sad, but satisfied smile. Noticing his questioning look she pointed with her dark blue to the dying bonfire and simply explained:

"Just smoke of homeland".

"What about it?"

"It is sweet and pleasant" – she replied with a thin smile

Sirius decided that he could share the sentiment, but only nodded in reply, regarding the strange appearance of his cousin. She got out of her robes eventually, but only after the sun was well past zenith and temperature significantly dropped. She was wearing a delicate black silk dress with no sleeves and rather low cut, which exposed quite a lot of her unnaturally pale skin. He figured she didn't want to get a tan or maybe sunburn? Her pale skin and long white hair, which could rival Malfoys', contrasted with her black spider-like collar and black dress which was decorated with countless small silver spiders all over it. He wondered at first if there was a connection between her collar and dress, but when she introduced him to her familiar – a medium-sized spider named Abbil, there was no question about it. Apparently his cousin had traded her snake fetish for a spider one somewhere along her 'travels'. The predominantly reddish creature, twice smaller in size compared to a regular tarantula, was allowed to roam freely across her exposed skin and dress, but was favouring her hair and avoided face. She looked decidedly creepy and unnerving and now he wondered if that was exactly what she was aiming for. Her appearance wouldn't win her any new friends that was certain, but her reputation as an executed Death Eater already took care of that. However, it could potentially deter almost certain harassment by press enhancing her aura of intimidation.

They have already agreed that their first stop should be at Gringgots. Sirius, being imprisoned in Azkaban, had yet to complete some necessary legal and magical formalities in order to officially become Lord Black and gain complete control over family's estate. Meanwhile Bellatrix had to re-open her account and lay claim on everything that used to belong to Lestranges in England. Current owners would have little choice in the matter, but still could demand every sickle they invested into her property back. And if she failed to come up with galleons they would have the right to retain it and pay her compensation instead. If both sides were to fail to cough cold hard cash, litigation would ensue and the property would have to be divided somehow. What really mattered however is that Bellatrix was still considered the legal owner. If she would have been presumed to be dead for more than 20 years she would have only the right to be compensated, since the current owners would have gained property rights by continued possession. And if she were presumed to be dead for more than 50 years she would have no claim at all, not even for compensation.

Unfortunately the bulk of Lestrange property was located in France and it would be a lot harder to get it back. Their wizarding civil law was slightly different and the court would no doubt favour native owners which meant that litigation was inevitable and even if she won pay outs would be significantly bigger. So it was very fortunate for her that she had an indebted Sirius with his resources on her side. She would have hated to ask Malfoy for cash and the slimy bastard would no doubt rip off her blind family or not.

It was also very fortunate that Gringgots was such a discreet, liberal and independent organization. Ministry of Magic had no authority over goblins. And any attempts to push them out of the banking business were doomed exactly by that reason. Wizards liked to know that their possessions were safe and it was rumoured that even Minister of Magic himself, Bartemius Crouch Sr. preferred their services over muggle. So everyone from vampires and banshees to escaped Azkaban prisoners were welcomed as long as they were discreet and chose appropriate visiting hours in order not to scare off or offend daylight clientele.

Their next stop would be at Olivander's early in the morning, where Bellatrix would try to get another wand for herself and pass her current one onto Sirius.

If everything went according to plan she would head straight to Daily Prophet and maybe even hold a small press-conference to announce her return to the world of living. Publicly; before Crouch could find out for himself and get any funny ideas about locking her up, without anyone except Sirius even being aware that she was still alive. Meanwhile Sirius would be masquerading as a dragon somewhere in the London's wizarding neighbourhood. Daily Prophet's Special Edition this evening was on the cards.

"So how do you intend to help me prove my innocence?" – Sirius asked her for the first time. They didn't speak about it since Azkaban but it was kind of implied in their deal to help each other. Or was it pact? She needed his money and his influence, being the head of one of the most ancient pureblood families, and he certainly had very little of that while being on the run.

"I am going to testify on your trial on your behalf. I was part of the Inner Circle. I know when Pettigrew started to spy for us. I have been there when he received the Dark Mark. And I think I know when he betrayed Potters to Voldemort" – she paused, gauging for his reaction. It wasn't pretty.

"You think?" – he prompted her icily to elaborate.

"I didn't know at the time what it was about, Pettigrew arrived with some kind information, Voldemort ordered us all to leave. It was the last time I saw Dark Lord. I could retrieve memories of that if you want to see for yourself" – she offered quietly.

"Memories can be modified" – Sirius replied darkly, but without bite in his words this time.

"Yes, and Veritaserum can be resisted in more than one way" – Bellatrix agreed. – "That's why your testimony alone is not going to cut it."

"And Death Eater's will" – Sirius half-asked, half-snorted.

"Who else's if not Inner Circle Death Eater's?" – she asked rhetorically – "I was as big as they get, false modesty aside, but you have a point" – she admitted darkly – "I am not exactly that kind of person who inspires trust."

Sirius snorted again at that, remembering the whole 'jump or not to jump' affair. And then he remembered that he never thanked her for it properly.

"Thanks for catching me by the way" – he tried not to sound annoyed, but sincere; which wasn't easy considering it was Bellatrix.

"You are welcome." – she replied casually as it was the most natural thing to do, her thoughts still consumed by the subject of conversation – "Look I am pretty certain that normally two testimonies backed up by veritaserum and memories would be enough, but we both know that there are two people who can make or break this case and we know their names."

"Dumbledore and Crouch" – Sirius agreed.

"You get Chief Warlock on your side and I will handle the Minister"

"You'll handle, Crouch?" – Sirius repeated in disbelief – "He hates your guts!"

"I know what happened to his son."

Sirius blinked and fell silent for a few moments, thinking.

"You can't hope to make a deal with him. It is Crouch we are talking about here, for goodness sake. You will have to tell him as soon as you can and be nice about it." – he reasoned - "Is it bad?"

"No" – she shook her head - "a lot better than what happened to Lestranges at least, but nothing certain."

"But is he alive?" – he inquired again.

"Most likely, yes." – she replied.

"Well then let's hope that he regrets and it will make him feel better" – Sirius said bitterly. He didn't like Crouch, for a very good reason too, and sure as hell didn't wish him to feel better. He only hoped that that the son of a bitch would regret putting an innocent man to Azkaban.

"We don't need him to like me or you. We just need him not to make obstacles." – Bellatrix sighed and they fell silent for a minute. It was almost completely dark now and her eyes shifted to red colour. Sirius noticed the change. It was hard not to; they were practically gleaming in the dark.

"How good can you see in the dark?" – he changed the subject of conversation, at least it stopped him from brooding.

"As if it were day" – she obliged – "only black and white. And it is even a little too bright."

"Nice" – Sirius sounded impressed.

"Darkvision is best suited for underground" – she explained – "Surface races use something different."

"Surface races?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Then tell me." – he persisted – "please."

"You wouldn't believe me." – she replied seriously.

"Try me." – he replied as seriously.

Bellatrix sighed and decided she might as well satisfy some of his curiosity and start with general knowledge of Toril, trying to avoid anything that had to do with her stay in Underdark, or planes, or gods for that matter. True, that was quite a lot to leave out, but even if he was ready to accept existence of another world he wasn't prepared to be introduced to Lloth for example, or Abyss. You had to experience it to believe it. So she started from simple stuff about various sentient races, followed by what little she knew of surface geography and then moved on to the concept of Weave and how various types of spellcasters used it to cast their spells. Sirius was fascinated that she could perform all her spells wandless there, so thankfully most of his questions were about it and arcane magic she learned there.

When asked if she could do it here she said that she couldn't tap on Weave, but she could still feel it. Sirius asked her to try anyway so she performed a simple magic missile spell that she had memorized before coming here, completely expecting it to fail. Imagine her surprise when 5 blue missiles of magical energy dart forth from her fingertips on the left hand towards the lonely tree nearby, which she targeted. The tree stood unharmed, but it was expected, this spell wasn't supposed to damage inanimate objects. Without being asked she immediately performed the same spell again only faster and failed.

Frowning she went to her discarded robes and removed a tiny ball of bat guano and sulfur, while Sirius was watching with undisguised interest. She made absolutely sure she got all the hand movements right this time, while chanting in unknown language. It was like writing with your eyes closed, which was rather easy since she practiced this spell for more than a decade. She couldn't see how her movements affected the weave, but could still see how the space where her hands passed was illuminated by the orange light. When she finished, material component was gone and she already knew that she succeeded. All that was left to do was to quickly choose the target and point the finger. Instantly realizing that it was an area of effect spell with around 40 feet in diameter she pointed it to the sky as if casting Mors Mordre. A glowing pea sized bead streaked from the digit upwards and blossomed into the fireball with a low roar at approximately 400 feet high. She giggled with satisfaction admiring its effect in the night sky for a change, instead of dark tunnel, so she missed the worried look Sirius gave her, wondering if he have just witnessed the birth of a new Dark Lord only in skirt this time. Meanwhile Bellatrix still wasn't sure if she would make through this summer.


	5. Chapter 5

A young auror in training, Nymphadora Tonks, was close to tears. This wasn't what she expected from her career as an auror. She only recently started her third and last year of training and her mentor, Alastor Moody, sometimes allowed her to accompany qualified aurors to real field assignments. Especially at the times like this when their resources were stretched and they needed everyone who was more or less competent with a wand. The only problem was that this particular 'assignment' was hardly a real one and definitely not a field one.

So while the real aurors were on the hunt or her mass-murdering uncle and loose dragon, she was to accompany another rookie auror, who was in the year before her and has already graduated. They were supposed to watch over Ollivander's and she was specifically ordered to play the part of Ollivander's 'assistant' due to her natural metamorphic abilities, while her partner was stalking outside. No one in DMLE was really expecting Sirius Black to be stupid enough to go on shopping spree considering that he was already in possession of a wand if the manner of his escape was any indication, but they had to make sure just in case. She was also aware of a witch hunt that Azkaban stuff underwent right at this very moment. All wands were already inspected and came out clear so right now it was a question of who and how smuggled a wand.

Her official cover story was that she was hired to clean the mess the customers normally created in the process of purchasing a wand and she found it especially diminishing. She had lost the count of how many times she had to cast vanishing or repairing charm yesterday. To add insult to injury she also had to endure clientele's curios looks and increasingly annoying questions concerning her identity on top of it. Apparently everyone and his mother had an irresistible urge to find out who was this young witch helping out old Ollivander. Sometimes her excellence in concealment and disguise really bit her in the ass. Hard.

So with these unoptimistic thoughts Tonks started her second day at 'work'. The ring of the doorbell in foyer announced the arrival of the first customer.

"An early bird" – Ollivander harrumphed to himself finishing his cup of tea and went to greet whoever required his services at such an early hour, while Tonks was still inspecting her new appearance in the mirror making sure her face features were precisely the same as yesterday. She expected to hear Ollivander making comment about one wand or another in his usual greeting but nothing followed. Finally satisfied with her appearance she went to investigate suspicious silence only to find Ollivander to be engaged in what appeared to be a staring contest with a decidedly exotic looking woman in black dress. Finally the woman was the one to break silence:

"Walnut, twelve and three-quarter inch, dragon heartstring core. Unyielding." – her words seemed to shook Ollivander out of his daze.

"Bellatrix Black. 1962, August." - he replied in whisper.

Bellatrix awarded him with a thin smile, which didn't reach her eyes, while shocked Tonks moved closer to take a better look at the ghost from her past, earning a brief glance from the woman in the process.

"So you remember, after all" – she smirked to Ollivander

"This must be a trick. Bellatrix is dead" – he said his eye slowly narrowing.

"Have you seen my body?" – she asked rhetorically – "Anyway, there is only one way to find out"

"What?" – Ollivander's voice suddenly lost the confidence of its previous statement.

"Walnut, twelve and three-quarter inch, dragon heartstring, unyielding." – she repeated slowly as if giving instructions with imperious curse.

Ollivander slowly nodded with a perplexed expression on his face and went to collect the wand in question.

Bellatrix let out a heavy breath and looked at Tonks taking a better look.

"Don't stare, girl. It is impolite" – she scolded her niece with a tired voice, without realizing who she really was.

"Sorry, mu.. ma'am" – Tonks' reply was almost automatic, almost. Bellatrix sounded so much like her own mother! And the features of her face except for skin, bore uncanny resemblance to Andromeda's own. It was almost scary. But then she remembered who the woman really was and that scared her for real. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts and Bellatrix gave her a strange look.

"What is your name?" – she inquired in neutral tone.

"Emma Collins, ma'am" – Tonks lied flawlessly.

'Must be mudblood' – Bellatrix thought, but without disdain or derision, just out of habit.

"Nice to meet you" – she replied instead.

"Same, ma'am" – Tonks replied neutrally, but her brain suddenly started to process everything at enormous speed and she nervously bit her lower lip.

'First Sirius, now this, can't be a coincidence.' – she reasoned – 'And she is getting a wand, too! Am I supposed to stop her? On what grounds?' - she wondered. It never crossed her mind that she wasn't even an auror yet.

Ollivander have chosen this moment to reappear with a small rectangular box giving Bellatrix a suspicious look and suddenly unsure of his actions. If she was really Bellatrix he would be giving her means to take human lives, but then again it didn't make sense to take lives with a wand that could be so obviously traced. She could always borrow one from that arrogant brother-in-law of hers; Ollivander was certain Malfoy had more than one to spare. And he couldn't deny he was curious if the wand would accept her or not. She definitely knew what buttons to push. Finally he made a decision and gave her the box. It was never his concern what wizards did with the wands he sold them. Otherwise he would have been long ago out of business or spent a fortune on potions of sleeping draught.

Bellatrix carefully opened the box and removed the wand feeling familiar warmth. It glowed for a moment with orange light and then the feeling passed. It was never spectacular when you were as old as her and your magical core was fully developed.

"It will do" – she informed them and shortly left after paying for her wand and wishing an astonished pair a good day.

A pair of canine eyes watched their relative to leave the shop and immediately head towards the office of Daily Prophet on Diagon Alley nearby. It could mean only one thing – that she has succeeded and Sirius was going to have a field day. In his excitement he quickly left and never noticed another relative of his to follow Bellatrix's trail.

A/N Okay, it is not what I initially was planning to write, but then I had some inspiration and decided to include Tonks due to popular demand. :) I will have to take a break as well because of some pressing real life issues, but I will still try to update only with longer intervals this time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay I had to get it out of my head :)

Bellatrix knew that she was being followed. The first thing that you had to learn living with drow was to watch your back. The whole wretched race was treacherous to the core and trust was reserved for foolish and the dead. Bellatrix was a good student and survived through countless assassination attempts, both engineered by the rival houses and inside her own. Slave or not she wielded no small amount of power and power more than anything else determined your position in a food chain that was drow society.

Take Merith for example, a psychotic ex-commoner was adopted into the family purely for her clerical talent and sadistic streak. Or Gromph Baenre, a mere male in an extremely matriarchal society, which favoured females and discriminated males in every possible way, could have almost any female he desired including her and not just because he was nobility and brother of Matron Mother of the First House, but because he was ridiculously powerful and desirable mate for progeny. There were rumours that his daughter Liriel Baenre, used to be Vandree until he has discovered her talent for arcane magic and slain her mother, his former mistress. In fact family ties meant little to nothing to drow in terms of loyalty or affection; they just were not capable of it and kin slaying to improve your position in your own house was a common occurrence and even encouraged as long as you didn't get caught. No one was completely safe not even matron mothers themselves. There was no such word as loyalty in drow language and that's what Bellatrix despised about them the most, while recognizing the need of additional pair of eyes on the back of her head.

Since she couldn't possibly hope to grow a new pair of eyes she found a rather original way around it. Being an arcane spellcaster she had an option of acquiring familiar, a magical companion which usually was an unnaturally intelligent creature among its species and could have special abilities. Every self-respecting wizard or sorcerer had one and Bellatrix suspected that Gromph was more attached to his rat Kyorli than to any other living being in Menzoberranzan. However the most important argument in favour of a familiar was a psionic link between mage and his pet which allowed the former to give it commands or even possess it.

Bellatrix's personal choice was a rather harmless spider that she often used to clasp her hair with behind her neck as an improvised hairclip and threat detector combined. The reason for it being harmless was her lack of control at the moment she acquired it, its excellent vision and her general discomfort with spiders. Over years of practising her skills improved and discomfort disappeared, but she had also grown attached and had no desire to replace it. She had even given it a name which from Low Drow translated as comrade or "trusted" friend. Gods knew there were no other friends to be gained in Underdark except for pets. And that's probably was the main reason why she view Sirius in a different light this time. The man would have rather died than betray Potters and that quality must have count for something. She didn't even mind him adopting their son into the family because otherwise it just wouldn't be him. Unfortunately it was a package deal.

Bellatrix inconspicuously slowed down her pace and allowed her pursuer to approach closer in order to get a better look at her through the eyes of her familiar. The girl, which now looked more as a young woman than a girl actually, noticed the change eventually and slowed down herself, but it was enough. Bellatrix recognized the boots and wand holster on the left arm of "Emma Collins" and wasn't fooled by the change of robes and appearance. She could have sworn that the girl in the shop recognized her, but first dismissed it then. After all she wasn't gone for such long period of time and people no doubt remembered her, maybe even scared their naughty children with her. But now after such an outrageous display of changing appearance she realized that the stare was a lot more personal.

'Half-blood then' – Bellatrix thought with amusement. She was more aware than anyone else how much alike she and Andrmomeda looked like. She used to love it and then after Andromeda ran away with that muggle-born she used to hate it. But now it felt as if it happened a lifetime ago. Well might as well start to catch up she figured and turned around looking at Nymphadora pointedly, waiting for her to approach. It was still a very early hour and the Alley was practically deserted so there was no mistake about her object of attention. Nymphadora, who was in her usual appearance except for natural brown hair, froze in her tracks and swore under her breath. She would never hear the end of it from Moody. How did she slip up? She was keeping respectful distance.

Bellatrix didn't want to raise her voice, but her niece was slightly too far and not cooperative.

"Don't keep me waiting, Dora" – she demanded in a strict voice. She knew all about Andromeda's strange taste in names and was positive she got the diminutive right. She tried to dissuade her sister countless times from one name or the other when they were still in Hogwarts and sometimes succeeded. Nymphadora had no idea what she might have end up being named with if not for aunt Bella.

'Fuck, she knows!' – this was getting better and better. There was obviously no point in denying it so Tonks started reluctantly to approach.

Bellatrix waited until her niece started moving again and slowly continued going in her original direction. Tonks finally caught up and they went side by side in uncomfortable silence for approximately a minute. Tonks wasn't sure if she was supposed to initiate conversation and was stealing occasional glances at Bellatrix. Yes, true, she followed her, but it was her who made an attempt at contact. Silence was making her even more nervous and one question was practically nagging at her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and professional curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you notice me following you?" – she asked in one breath.

Bellatrix finally turned her head to look at her and appeared to be almost friendly.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" – she asked in conspiratorial tone.

Tonks frowned, this wasn't what she was expecting. She didn't want to promise this woman anything aunt or not. She heard about what happened to Longbottoms. And Moody would be far from amused. Bellatrix noticed her hesitation and was annoyed. Not so much with Dora, as with the whole situation. It didn't look promising. She was too young to be an Auror, or was she? Then what was she doing at Ollivander's or following her? Finally she decided to try to break the ice and gave a mental command to spider to release her hair and move on her shoulder for Dora' inspection. Dora's reaction wasn't what she expected. She jumped away a whole two feet in fear and surprise. Hmm, her social skills certainly didn't improve during her stay in Underdark Bellatrix figured. Were all people so frightful back here as she remembered? Interesting how her niece would react to four driders trying to tear her apart?

"Its name is Abbil. It is harmless." – Bellatrix said now was obviously annoyed with Tonks - "I had him for more than a decade, in Lloth's name" – she added as if defending her pet and then mentally slapped herself for her slip. She didn't worship the chaotic evil Demon, far from it, but it was part of her life for too long and she was used to praising her.

"Sure." – Tonks collected herself giving Abbil suspicious examination. – "Who is Lloth by the way?" – she asked absent-mindedly.

"Someone you don't want to meet. Don't mention her name anymore. Hear me?" – Bellatrix demanded harshly in commanding voice. – "Say Lolth instead if you absolutely have to. It is important."

"Sure" – Tonks gave her a strange look – "So who is this Lolth?" – she was curious now. 'Is it someone like Voldemort?' – she wondered, but didn't say it aloud. She decided it wasn't a good idea to mention Voldemort in the presence of former Death Eater. Smart girl.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" – Bellatrix asked in a voice that somehow managed to be daring, mocking and deadly serious at the same time. And Tonks surprisingly to herself answered:

"I do"

Bellatrix sighed. For some reason she couldn't yet understand herself, she wanted to gain the trust of Andromeda's daughter.

"She is patron deity of all spiders" –she replied. She wanted to add drow and all that is evil to that list, but decided better. No need to push away girl more than she already did.

"Deity? Like goddess?" – Tonks inquired.

'More like Demon, with capital D' – Bellatrix thought.

"Yes."

"Do you worship her?" – Tonks asked carefully, taking in her aunt's appearance one more time.

"No." – Bellatrix was careful not to show anger and annoyance.

'You certainly look like you do' – Tonks was smart enough not to say that aloud and instead said nothing at all. So Bellatrix grabbed her mane of white hair and mentally ordered familiar to clasp it again, while Tonks carefully watched the entire thing with interest. So that's how she did it she suddenly realized that knew the answer to her initial question, even though she didn't understand how exactly it worked. Suddenly Bellatrix stopped and Tonks realized that they were at the entrance of Daily Prophet's office.

"Look" – Bellatrix started and paused for a moment, trying to make her understand – "I realize that we barely know each other, but I would like to get reacquainted with my sisters. Both of them." – she said for emphasis – "Can you let your mother know that, please?"

"Of course" – Tonks replied neutrally trying to gauge Bellatrix's intentions – "Are you going ins...?"- She asked and Bellatrix simply nodded – "Oh" – Tonks said meaningfully and Bellatrix genuinely smiled in response for the first time and it showed.

"Guess see you on the news..." – Tonks attempted a joke with a nervous laugh. Bellatrix nodded again and went through the doors.

Tonks found herself standing outside for several long seconds trying to arrange her thoughts in the order. She already asked Ollivander to instruct her partner to inform Moody about Bellatrix Lestrange. And at least her slip-up following her aunt wouldn't have any serious consequences since she well went straight to Daily Prophet so she obviously wasn't in hiding. Not to mention that there would be a horde of reporters harassing her for the rest of the day without Tonks having to add to it. So that meant she could go back to Ollivander's and do what she was ordered to do. But then there was going to be a conversation with mum of course. Tonks sighed and started to move her weight back. She couldn't help but worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Barnabas Craffe, Chief Editor of Daily Prophet, was cursing his luck for one hundredth time and he had a damn good reason to do it, too. You do not get an opportunity to interview the most notorious, ressurected Death Eater every day so you better have an ace in a sleeve when that happens. Unfortunately the "ace" in question was on vacation in America so he had to entrust this important task to his "queen" instead – Rita Skeeter. The woman had a talent, he knew, and could manipulate interviewee with the best of them, but this was Bellatrix Lestrange here, in the same press conference hall with them, and there were no charmed cage for their protection this time... You couldn't hope to manipulate someone, if you were scared shitless of them and judging from the colour of Rita's face his queen was going to turn out a joker today. But in all honesty Craffe couldn't blame the poor woman; he was still recovering from his own shock earlier this morning.

'Damn, if only Steve were here' – Craffe sighed inwardly. The man was as fierce as a bulldog and if there was someone who could pull this off it was him. Fortunately the twisted pureblood demanded full-blown press conference and hopefully Rita had enough time to prepare her questions in advance while the other reporters were still arriving. Finally everyone who was supposed to attend took their seats and deathly silence took reign in the hall. Bellatrix was sitting still at her own table in front of the little crowd of journalists, her eyes shut and appeared to ignore them completely. Only red spider, which was slowly wandering across her mane of white hair, appeared to pay attention to the already nervous crowd adding to the general discomfort.

Moderator hesitated in indecision, wondering if he should give a signal to proceed only to be interrupted by the unexpected entrance of Alastor Moody, followed by the other two veteran aurors, provoking several collective sighs in a moment of relief. But the spider suddenly froze in its tracks and the moment passed as soon as it came. Everyone tensed in anticipation of what was to come, wondering about the intentions of the little group of aurors. However Alastor and his companions tried to appear as discreet as was possible in their situation and showed no hostile intent toward resurrected Death Eater, if you were not counting blatant refusal to take a seat and taking guard by the entrance instead as one. Bellatrix slowly turned her face in their direction and opened her dark heavy lidded eyes instantly locking them with Moody's for several long moments. However battle hardened auror was unfazed by that and even appeared to be a little bit curious. Finally Bellatrix has broken eye contact and gave a slight nod to moderator to get on with it. The latter got the clue and cleared his throat.

"Let's start, shall we? Ms. Skeeter, please."

Barnabas Craffe has never seen his subordinate so unhappy at her favourite job before. Apparently Moody's arrival did little to improve her confidence, since it didn't change the fact that she was still sitting in the first row right in front of Lestrange.

"Mrs. Lestange, is that really you?" – she asked in a shaky voice. Craffe silently cursed in his relatively safe position in the back row. 'How lame was that?' Of course it is her. He personally introduced them earlier this morning...

Bellatrix's pale face twisted in a cruel trademark smile.

"I will show you mine, if you will show me yours."

Rita, lost at the answer, didn't recover with another question fast enough. It was an inner joke of Death Eaters, Craffe knew, but apparently his silly subordinate didn't or was too scared to realize it and now moderator was prompting another journalist to ask a question.

"Mrs. Lestrange, what do you have to say about your cousin's escape from Azkaban?"

'Now this is more like it' – Craffe approved, trying to remember the name of a young man, who asked the question. - 'Inquisitive and straight to business.' - From the interested expression on Mad Eye's face, Craffe could judge that an old auror approved as well.

"Are you implying I have something to do with it?" – Bellatrix challenged the imprudent whelp with venom in her voice.

"Is this a rhetoric question?"

'Now this was bold' - Craffe had to admit. He should definately hire this guy later. No sense wasting such talent in Quibbler.

If smirk on her face was any indication, it seemed that this time Bellatrix approved as well.

"He knows how to play" – she said to no one in particular and then turned her attention to Moody – "are you sure he is not one of your lackeys?"

"Answer the question, Lestrange" – Moody wasn't amused. He knew he couldn't arrest her and interrogate her later so he was determined to milk this opportunity for all its worth and try to gauge if she was lying. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple.

Bellatrix feigned a pout. She wasn't going to risk lying if she could avoid it.

"How do you think?" - she reasoned to the young man – "Sirius and I. We never liked each other. But I am glad he has escaped. He had no business rotting away in that accursed place anyway. It was Pettigrew who betrayed Potters." – not a single lie and fairly convincing. Bellatrix was pleased with the way she delivered it. Everyone was shocked.

"This is a serious accusation" – Moody stated calmly in a very quiet hall.

"And yet, you never ruled out this possibility" – Bellatrix countered with a smirk– "Anyway, if you ever catch poor bastard you can ask him." – she tried to appear as indifferent as she could. – "Next question!" Moderator obeyed and nodded to the young witch with an arrogant expression on her face. She didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"Diane Goyle, Witch Weekly..."

"Finally someone with manners" – Bellatrix approved.

"Thank you ma'am." – The pureblood girl smiled superiorly. – "I am sure we are all dying to know what is behind the Veil and what happened to you, your husband, his brother and Bartemious Crouch, Jr."

Bellatrix's expression involuntary darkened. She needed to make sure those fools didn't venture through the Veil to explore, but she also didn't want to provide too many details.

"I have no desire to talk about it now. I also don't want Barty's family to find out about his fate from the news. I am sure you will understand."

"Yes ma'am"

"Also if you value your lives stay away from that thing" – Bellatrix addressed all of them – "It concerns everyone" - She made eye contact with Moody again. – "Speak to me first."

Suddenly doors to the hall flew open. And the young man in auror uniform almost wiped the floor with his superiors, who were guarding them. His reaction to his offense would be rather comical, if not for the message he delivered moment later. Apparently the offending black dragon was spotted again... only this time rampaging through muggle neighbourhood.

Moody hesitated for just a second before he was told precise location – Privet Drive - and then all aurors abruptly left without giving Bellatrix a second glance. Minute later all reporters followed them after Bellatrix announced that press conference was over. She would have the hide of her idiotic cousin if he managed to get away with it intact and then she would take back all the toys. What on Earth did he forget in muggle neighbourhood?


	8. Chapter 8

_20 minutes earlier..._

_"Get off my lawn, you filthy mutt!"_

Sirius Black was out of his mind with rage. How could they? How could they leave his godson with these awful people? How could they discard Harry to these despicable muggles? He went to this place expecting he might get some clues about Harry's current location without attracting unnecessary attention from other wizards. He figured that this would be the last place they would expect him to appear, seeing as he and James always despised Dursleys and vice-versa. But Merlin knew he absolutely wasn't expecting this! The scene upon which he stumbled didn't help. Didn't help at all.

_"Get off my lawn, mongrel!"_

Padfoot didn't hear it, he was carefully sniffing the half-starved body of his godson lying on the grass, groaning. 'Oh, Harry, I am so sorry'. Apparently the boy was tending to the garden before he endured the wrath of his obese guardian for some non-existent reason, resulting in a vicious slap across his face. Padfoot who was spying on them at that precise moment was too dumbfounded to even let out a single bark and left his concealment in shock.

However now he was quickly regaining his senses, his mind racing through all his options. He couldn't protect the boy himself just yet. However there was also no chance in hell of him leaving Harry here, with these muggles, either. It wouldn't be enough just to scare Dursleys , he knew. He needed to scare Dumbledore himself, making the old fool realize that this wasn't an acceptable arrangement, that he or his lackeys would have to protect Harry personally whether they liked it or not. Simply putting aurors outside the house wouldn't fucking suffice! And then a moment of inspiration hit him. Putting guards outside the house would do no good, if there were no house to begin with...

Padfoot critically evaluated the building with his canine eyes. He could do it!.. he thought.

'Well sometimes you can never know until you try...'

He would never hear the end of it from Bellatrix, granted, but honestly he couldn't care less about Bellatrix or himself for that matter when things concerned someone he really cared about.

"Get off my beautiful lawn, you silly dog!"

Padfoot gave Vernon short glance, promising nothing good, and started to transform to his human form.

By the end of transmutation, Vernon wasn't yelling anymore, words desperately choking in his throat, unable to come out , but foolish muggle had no idea of what was yet to come.

"Why so serious about this stupid lawn?" – Sirius asked rhetorically, oozing contempt with every single word and eyed the house with a decidedly evil smirk on his face. Then he suddenly turned his back to the utterly scared Vernon and bewildered Harry and moved several paces away. He didn't want them to have even a slightest clue about how he did it and so he discreetly put his hand into the inner pocket of his death eater garb containing the figurine.

Harry has never seen anything so spectacular in his life before. Unfortunately he was too shocked to truly appreciate the moment. The majestic black dragon was approximately 12 meters high, higher than even the house itself. Horrified Vernon foolishly tried to flee inside the building only to be whipped to the ground by the extremely agile tail of the dragon. Apparently Sirius wasn't in a mood for a homicide today and had absolutely no desire to fish him out from the house he was about to burn to the ground. He was already lucky in that aspect. The other two Dursleys were not at home.

Finally he concentrated on the task at hand and... sprayed the building with dark green liquid coming from his maw. Now this was unexpected. He took a closer look and examined it...

'Acid? Interesting...'

Little did he know that acid breath was the trademark feature of all black dragons across the planes. One way or the other this presented a problem, but not for long. Sirius quickly realized that he would have to apply brute force, if he was going to accomplish anything here at all, so the next moment he heavily took to the air testing the strength of his wings for the first time and half a minute later started methodically ripping apart 4 Privet Drive with his huge claws on bottom legs.

First went the roof. Then upper floor. Fortunately Hedwig was spared this entire ordeal since it was still on its way to Hermione with some mail from Harry. Ground floor appeared to be a little more resilient so Sirius sprayed it with some more acid to soften it up. He had no time to waste. In different circumstances he would have enjoyed every single moment of this, but now it was all over in less than five minutes. Everything happened so quick that it was almost a shame really.

Still in the air Sirius took a look around. Vernon was nowhere to be seen. Hiding in a hole somewhere no doubt. While Harry was still in the open, at respectful distance from demolition site, but still in the open, foolishly not doing the same thing as his uncle. Sirius couldn't help, but feel pride for his godson. True Gryffindor! Didn't mean however that he couldn't use a lesson or two in being careful. Hello, Dragon here!

With that in mind Sirius dived in the direction of his godson and made an obvious clumsy attempt to grab him with his claw. Harry, not being and idiot had enough time to dodge it and hide in the house nearby. Finally satisfied with his performance Sirius dived one more time to the deserted garden next to the ruined house and transformed to his human form.

Now that he thought about it he was even more pleased with his idea to feign an attempt to kidnap Harry. More reasons for Dumbledore not to leave him with Dursleys. Sure it spelled even more trouble for him, but he would endure. He had endured 12 years in Azkaban and he would endure 12 years more, if need be. The well being of Harry came first. He owed it to James and Lily. Plain and simple. Otherwise he would never be able to endure this soul crushing guilt.

Sirius took one last look at the destruction he caused and promised himself to never regret what he did today. Next moment he apparated out, not even suspecting that he obliterated Harry's last refuge from Voldemort.

Read & Review, please :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay so I caved in and produced a longer chapter this time :) Hope you appreciate it. Don't forget to review!

If someone would have told Harry Potter that he would never have to spend another night at 4 Privet Drive, that he would never have to make another breakfast for Dursleys, that he would not even have to speak to them again for many years to come, then the reality of what has happened might actually finally start to sink in. However this wasn't the case so the mind of soon to be 13 year old was still in total turmoil, which wasn't helping his confidence at all. Nymphadora was trying her best to distract him from brooding with her metamorphic abilities, but she obviously wasn't very helpful in department of answers. She had her suspicions, yes, but she didn't even have a slightest clue where to start with the whole sharing business. Harry was still so young and so much in the dark about everything that she didn't dare to spill any beans.

Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and she personally escorted Harry to Hogwarts following the aftermath of attack on 4 Privet Drive and not only to provide shelter. All knowing Headmaster obviously wished to hear all the details from Harry personally and Tonks suspected that she wasn't going to avoid interrogation as well. Current vulnerable state of 'The Boy Who Lived' also provided a convenient excuse for two high profile aurors visit Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore before they were even required to report to the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement or Crouch himself. Dumbledore was like that. Always on top of everything. Bartemious Crouch,Sr was better than anyone aware of this fact, but it didn't necessary mean that he always liked it. So this usual power play was the normal routine of this last decade ever since the moment he became new Minister of Magic. Tonks wasn't stupid and was aware where the loyalties of her mentor were, but preferred not to worry about it too much. Apparently both Dumbledore and Crouch recognized that they were in the same boat and were seemingly on friendly terms.

Finally both of them were allowed into Headmaster's cabinet. Tonks instantly recognized everyone in the room except for one man – Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagal, Madame Pomphrey and of course both senior aurors. Unfamiliar man was relatively young, but no younger than Snape and in Tonks's personal opinion a whole lot cuter. Everyone appeared to be staring at Harry and boy involuntary shook from all the attention directed at him, but quickly got himself together.

"Headmaster, Professors" – he politely greeted them with a confident voice. Dumbledore slightly nodded once in return, unreadable expression on his face, and indicated with his eyes for Harry to take a vacant seat by the table.

"How are you feeling, boy?" – Headmaster softly inquired after Harry took his seat.

"Better now, I guess" – Harry tried to appear confident and looked headmaster straight in the eyes.

Suddenly Headmaster's face became very serious and he leaned forward in his seat placing both elbows on the table.

"Listen, Harry, it is of utmost importance that you tell us every little detail you remember of what happened today at Privet Drive."

Harry wasn't sure where to start at first, but decided he couldn't omit the conflict with his uncle. All Professors and aurors listened with stone expressions on their faces, even Snape, and Tonks could almost feel heat of the fire in McGonagall's eyes.

"... and then I noticed the big black dog for the first time. It was right next to me, sniffing my hand. I haven't noticed how it got there. I was still feeling a little bit fuzzy from the slap. Uncle Vernon started yelling at it, trying to scare it off..."

"From you?" – Dumbledore suddenly interrupted him for the first time.

"Uh.." – Harry paused feeling ashamed of his relatives, but didn't dare to lie - "No, sir. I... honestly, I think he was more concerned with his lawn than me."

Tonks could hear Professor Snape audibly snort in indignation at the last bit and Professor McGonagall curse something under her breath and that was expected. But she could swear she has never seen Dumbledore so embarrassed before in her life.

"Please continue" – Dumbledore gravely allowed after uncomfortable pause.

"As I said uncle Vernon was yelling at the dog, but it didn't pay him any attention at first. Then it suddenly tensed and looked at the house for several long weird moments. I had no idea what it was all about, but then my uncle yelled at the dog again and it paid him attention for the first time."

"What did he tell exactly?" – Dumbldore carefully inquired.

"Uhm, pretty much the same as before.. 'Get off my beautiful lawn, stupid dog'"

"Oh" – another uncomfortable pause.

"Enough with the damn lawn, already" – Professor Snape rescued Headmaster this time and stood behind Dumbledore – "What happened next?"

"That's when we realized that this was no simple dog, but a wizard. The dog has transformed into a man right before us and uncle Vernon suddenly went pale and couldn't get a single word out."

"How did he look like? What was he wearing?" – Alastor Moody demanded in his best interrogating manner and Harry hastily obliged trying not to leave out any details. Everyone in the room exchanged meaningful looks. And Harry could read worry, trouble and even fear and dread from the faces. It felt to him as if there was a silent conversation going on in the room and he was the only one not invited.

"What?" – he couldn't help, but ask. – "Who is he?" – he asked his head of the house. But Snape replied instead:

"Never mind. Did the man say anything?"

"Uhm... yes, he asked uncle Vernon why he was so serious about his stupid...uhm...lawn" – Harry finished carefully, totally expecting Snape to snap at him, but Potions Professor only rolled his eyes.

"Please go on" – Dumbledore asked silently and even had enough decency to appear guilty. This whole lawn business was giving him only much deserved headache. And by the expressions on Minerva's and Pomphy's faces it was only the beginning of it.

"Uh, then the wizard turned around and almost appeared to be leaving, but I think he was just giving himself space to transform into a huge dragon" – Harry shared his insight with the others.

"Wait" – transfiguration Professor suddenly entered conversation – "Are you saying that the wizard who transformed from dog was also the dragon?" – She asked with total bewilderment.

"Yes ma'am" – Harry confirmed.

"But, it is impossible" – Professor McGonagall refused to accept the concept of two animagi forms and turned to Dumbledore for support, but found none.

"Apparently, not anymore" – was his only answer.

"But.."

"Later, Minerva" – Dumbledore hinted, that it wasn't the right time and audience for this dispute – "Harry, please continue"

"Everything happened so fast, there was plenty black smoke around too, at first, but then it quickly dissipated and there was a huge black dragon in the wizard's place. Uncle Vernon tried to hide in the house, but he never made it. I think he was hit by its tail. It was so fast. So fast, I didn't notice a lot of details. I just started to run in the opposite direction. I thought I will be next, but it seems it was more interested in the house for some reason. I just remember running for several minutes, I think, I am not sure, it felt like ages, but then I calmed down a little and looked back. Street was completely deserted. Few people who were outside fled to their houses. And the dragon was almost finished with it. Then it started flying around in circles as if looking for something and then... and then it noticed me... " – No one dared to interrupt Harry, captivated by his tale.

"What happened next, Harry?" – Dumbledore asked softly.

"I think it was looking for me, no... it was definitely after me. Once it noticed me, it started to approach, then dived and tried to grab me with its claw."

"And you got away, how?" – Snape asked.

"I hid in the house nearby. The front door was open and thank God it didn't try to fish me out. Then when I dared to look through the window it was already gone and wizards started to appear all over the street. Some of them were aurors, some of them were reporters, I think." - Harry finished, but no questions followed, so he felt he had to elaborate.

"Honestly now that I think about it, I think it just tried to scare me. I mean it was so fast and agile for its size. It would never let me run away in the first place if it was really after me"

No one, not even Snape challenged his conclusion and Harry wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. Apparently grownups knew a lot more than they were willing to share and had their own reservations. Finally after several long moments of consideration Dumbledore dismissed him and asked Pomphy to take care of his bruised cheek and living arrangements.

"But, sir. Could you at least tell me who that wizard was? I am positive that you all recognized him. Why are you always hiding everything from me?" – Harry didn't like that they were so obviously trying to get rid of him and didn't seem to care about staying polite anymore.

Dumbledore regarded him for a long moment heavily contemplating something and then replied:

"The wizard's name is Sirius Black. He is a very dangerous man, Harry. Now, go with Pomphy she will show you to your new room."

And then they both left.

'My new room!' – Harry suddenly forgot all the bitterness about being kept in the dark and his mood instantly improved. It was just a name, not very informative, but it could have been worse. He would just have to wait until Ron extracted something from his elder brothers. He had no idea that it was already all over the papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when you were going to tell us that Sirius is a dog animagus, Remus?" – Alastor Moody darkly accused. He quickly put two and two together. Werewolf must have known.

'Aha so that's his name, Remus' - Tonks loved it.

"All of them were, since 5th grade at Hogwarts" – Remus replied, which implied that Headmaster probably knew as well – "But now it is the least of your problems, isn't it?"

"All of them?" – Kingsley Shacklebolt was confused.

"Yes James was a stag and Peter was a rat." – Remus obliged, omitting his own condition. – "They never registered of course."

Silence. Everyone was taking in this new bit of information.

"Albus, we both know, that it is impossible to have two animagi forms" – Minerva stated. – "And not just because the potion is lethal, when you take it for a second time."

"As it was impossible to return from behind the Veil, you mean?" – Snape snorted. Which brought their attention back to another major headache of the day. – "Tell it to 'Bellatrix'." - he still wasn't convinced it was her.

"Are you all completely sure it was her?" – Dumbledore asked aurors. He still couldn't believe it.

"I saw the dark mark" – Moody darkly confirmed – "It is faint and she does her best to obscure it. But you can't fool this" – he tapped his artificial eye.

"Miss Tonks, I was told that you two had an encounter. Is that correct?" - Dumbledore prompted Nymphadora to elaborate.

"Yes. She appeared out of the blue earlier this morning at Ollivander's and we both recognized her. She was after new wand, the same as before. And I think Ollivander was curious if it would accept her."

"And?" – Snape was impatient.

"Yes, it did, sir" – Tonks simply replied dismissing their last doubts. Another long pause.

"Tell them, what you told me, about your conversation after she left" – her mentor ordered.

"You two had a conversation?" – Dumbledore and all professors seemed to be intrigued.

"Well yes, after she left the store I quickly changed my appearance back to normal and tried to spy on her." – Tonks paused for a deep breath – "But she noticed me, or maybe rather her pet did."

"Her pet?"- Minerva was curious.

"Yes red spider. Approximately this size" – Tonks demonstrated them with her two fingers – "I am not sure how exactly they interact, but she is definitely able to give it mental commands."

"How do you know?" – Dumbledore asked.

"Well for example she is using it to clasp her hair behind her neck, without any physical contact or verbal instructions."

"Hmm" – Dumbledore was intrigued – "You are one perceptive young woman, Miss Tonks." – He complimented auror in training and Nymphadora blush a little. Moody appeared to be content as well.

"Thank you, sir" – This went rather well Tonks thought. She figured she had a decent excuse to avoid any reprimands, but she absolutely didn't expect any praise.

"So how did conversation go?" – Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"She addressed me by my other nickname, which was rather weird since only my parents ever use it" – Tonks confessed – "And she acted pretty civil considering... well you know" – Tonks wasn't comfortable with the topic of her family – "She even asked me to tell my mother, that she would like to get reacquainted with her, whatever it was supposed to mean. And then we parted our ways."

"Interesting..." – Dumbledore was obviously very curious – "Did she mention anything else?"

"Well, yes she accidentally mentioned someone and when I repeated the name she rebuked me and ordered to never say it again." – Nymphadora confessed.

"Say it" – Snape demanded as if she was one of his numerous students.

"Uhm, sir. She said it is important" – Tonks appealed to Dumbledore. She wasn't too serious about the whole taboo concept, she just wasn't going to take orders from Snape. It was one of the best perks about graduating from Hogwarts.

"Spell it." – Headmaster asked instead.

"L-L-O-T-H" – Tonks provided – "She said I could say Lolth instead if I wanted."

"What was the context?" – McGonagall inquired.

"She introduced me to her pet and said that she had it for more than a decade in Lolth's name." – Tonks replied.

"Did she elaborate on this subject?" – her mentor demanded.

"She wasn't willing to" – Tonks replied with her face straight, it was as close to the lie as she was willing to get. She didn't like to lie or break promises for that matter so she did her best to avoid doing either. Fortunately they let it drop and everyone was deep in their thoughts again trying to put all the pieces together.

"So we are back to square one" – Dumbledore finally broke the silence with dire expression – "Did she lie about Pettigrew being a traitor or not?"

Nymphadora noticed Remus uncomfortably shift in his seat. She figured that this was the main topic of that part of conversation, which she missed.

"Severus, you knew Bellatrix better than any of us. What do you think?" – Dumbledore asked former Death Eater.

"Actually now that we know that we are dealing with Bellatrix here and there are no doubts left that it was Black behind the attack on 4 Privet Drive, I have a theory."

"Care to share?" – Dumbledore seemed to be genuinely interested.

"What would you do if you were Bellatrix Lestrange and somehow managed to return from the realm behind the Veil? What would be the first thing on your priority list?" – Snape asked rhetorically.

"To resurrect Voldemort? – Kingsley Shacklebolt supplied.

"But here presents the problem." – Snape continued – "The process of resurrection involves the person who has defeated him; his death, his blood, his anything or his participation in one way or the other."

"Only he is protected by blood of his mother and no force with ill intent can harm him, while he dwells in the place, where his mother's relatives live" – Minerva stated the long before established fact.

"So, Bellatrix finds the only clueless soul in the world, who truly cares about Potter, but is oblivious to this fact. Arranges his escape, provides the wand, the means to avoid capture and manipulates him into destroying the only barrier between Potter and Voldemort." – Snape concluded.

"Are you implying that Sirius was innocent all this time?" – Remus was truly shocked and surprised to hear this, especially from Snape.

"I never claimed that." – Snape retorted – "Probably just feeling guilty for betraying Potters all those years ago. Maybe all those years in Azkaban taught him something."

'Maybe he despises his one moment of weakness, which ruined the lives of his loved ones, and wants to atone' – Snape didn't say this aloud. It was too close to home.

"But what about dragon form?" – Moody asked.

"Minerva is right." – This time it was McGonagall turn to be surprised. – "This can't be a second animagus form. It must be something different. Just because Bellatrix somehow managed to cheat her way out of death, doesn't mean normal rules don't apply anymore. If we follow this logic we will get nowhere. We will start questioning the effectiveness of blood magic protecting Potter, we will start questioning everything and next thing you know Granger will be teaching me Potions this year."- He reasoned.

Dumbledore and McGonagall actually smirked at this last bit privately, and Nymphadora couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this Granger? Has she just witnessed Snape make a joke? Unbelievable. But the moment quickly passed as if never happened and Dumbledore was his usual tired self.

"Feasible theory" – he had to admit – "But if you are right it creates a whole new array of troubles."- Dumbledore awarded Tonks with intense stare.

"Advise your mother to avoid Bellatrix until we find out her true intentions. It is for her protection." – it sounded almost as an order.

"I understand" – Tonks replied with discomfort, suddenly even more worried.

Dumbledore turned to Moody and Shacklebolt:

"She knows we can't punish her twice for the same crimes and she has a perfect alibi concerning recent events, but maybe we could incriminate her with something, which was omitted in that case."

"It would have to be something big" – Kingsley informed – "If it was something minor she could raise limitation period for prosecution as defence and we will gain nothing."

"Crouch will have a similar idea" – Moody observed.

"Crouch will want to know what happened to his son, so unless she is not forthcoming with information I wouldn't count on it" - Dumbledore coolly analyzed. – 'I need to see her for myself'– he decided privately. Who else knew what other tricks she had in her bag. As if acid spraying monstrosity wasn't already enough.

"Where is she now?" – he wasn't finished.

"She has told Craffe she will be staying at Malfoy Manor for a while" – Shacklebolt answered.

Dumbledore nodded once in response. He had a letter to write.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Ok this chapter is short one, but I am not sure when I will update next time and I like it the way it is anyway. Please review :)

"What? No hug for your big bad sister?" – Bellatrix feigned disappointment, but Narcissa wasn't impressed and continued to regard her with suspicious eyes and impassive face, her wand drawn.

"Prove it" - she challenged cynically and was awarded in return with a fake hurt expression full of admiration at the same time, if that was even possible.

Bellatrix was enjoying every single moment of this little game obviously and her youngest sister didn't disappoint. She could have just shown her dark mark and get on with it, but where would be the fun in it?

"Okay" – she accepted the challenge with mischievous smile and started her tale, walking in circles – "Once upon a time, long, long time ago there was a girl living in the most ancient and noble house of pure-blooded wizards. She was one of the most beautiful witches of her generation, but unfortunately as often the case... not very talented" – Bellatrix stole a quick glance at Cissy and from the grim expression on her face could tell that the latter wasn't enjoying the story so far.

"But!" – Bellatrix quickly rose a hand interrupting whatever Narcissa was going to say – "She was one competitive little pixie with sharp teeth. She was a pureblood, you see, and she would never allow a lowly mudblood get better grades at Hogwarts than her. No. Mommy and Daddy would never understand, no, no. The possibility alone was unthinkable! So she had worked her ass off, always staying a month ahead in all of her studies, always putting extra hours behind it and milked her more talented elder sister for all its worth. Until that elder sister gets absolutely fed up and goes to her own elder sister and starts to whine, starts to whine so persistently that it becomes her problem too, you see? Finally the eldest sister, the most talented of them all, refused to suffer this non-sense any longer and persuaded Mommy and Daddy to hire a private teacher for her talentless little sibling so she could work with him over the summers. Discreetly of course."

Bellatrix finally looked at Narcissa again, noticing a faraway look in her eyes, staring into the emptiness and clicked with her fingers once.

"I am not finished, yet" – she said locking her eyes with Narcissa's. – "In the end she graduated with the best marks between three of them. Learned every single glamour spell in the book, though she never really needed it, anyway. Mopped the floor with competition and netted the most sought after pureblood wizard at Hogwarts. And then they happily lived ever after."

Cissy raised one of her blonde eyebrows in a perfect arc and with a smug expression on her beautiful face said:

"Welcome back, Bella."

Two sisters locked each other in a tight embrace for several long moments and Naricissa finally allowed Bellatrix in.

"Oh and by the way, white hair doesn't suit you, Bella"


	11. Chapter 11

The sparkling liquid of Greater Restoration potion in her hands mesmerized her eyes. Bellatrix could never get over the fact that something so pure and beautiful could be produced by someone as vile and evil as High Priestess of Lloth with the direct involvement of accursed goddess of course. She liked to think that the reason it failed to cure her disease was because they sucked at this task. However she didn't dare to hope too much. This stuff was supposed to cure anything that could be possibly cured and it didn't discriminate by race or alignment of deity responsible for its creation. She was also painfully aware of her worsening condition and suspected that local healers would be as useless as clergy back at Menzoberranzan. It was still worth a try though.

Finally she closed her eyes, drank it to the bottom and tried to relax on the couch for the first time in what felt like ages. It was so surreal. Narcissa was her usual quiet self and didn't attempt to interrogate her. However it didn't prevent her from scrutinizing every little detail about her elder sister patiently waiting for her to initiate conversation. Malfoy males were somewhere missing and house slaves were instructed not to disturb them.

Males? Slaves? Suddenly Bellatrix realized how deep Underdark had affected her; her appearance, her mindset, and even her thought patterns. She might have escaped the hellish place, but it followed her right here into her own world and she couldn't pretend that the last twelve years of nightmare never happened.

The moment they appeared in Underdark there was only cool darkness to greet them. She noticed significant drop in temperature almost instantly and quickly realized that they were somewhere beneath the surface, even though she couldn't see a damn thing. Total darkness proved to be rather inconvenient and that's when they made their first mistake. They didn't have their wands but they were desperate enough to try wandless magic. After all Luminosa was a rather basic spell and to their astonishment, it worked beautifully. Finally they were able to see their surroundings, but there was one significant problem with that – in the realm of the Underdark, light attracted attention more than anything else, starting from mindless critters hunting for food and finishing with mindflyers and drow. Fortunately in their case it was the best scenario possible - svirfnebli scouts found them first. Turned out deep gnomes were in the middle of the mining operation practically tunnel away. They were extremely lucky it was gnomes who discovered them first, but they couldn't have possibly realised how lucky until several hours later, when drow raiding party ambushed them on their way back to svirfnebli city.

Rabastan and Rodolphus perished in the initial blast, consumed by the hellish fire of Flamestrike spell cast by the priestess of evil alignment. Barty and the small group of deep gnomes managed to get away in the hiatus, while Bellatrix and the rest of main body of deep gnome party were not that lucky. Drow made a quick job out of them. After all they had an element of surprise on their side and the majority of deep gnomes were simple miners, while Bellatrix was only starting to get familiar with the Weave. Her first spell cast wandlessly in the engagement – Protego - was also her last. As she realised later all her defensive spells were useless against arcane and divine magic practised in this realm, since they were not developed to protect against it in the first place. That's why only seconds later after she cast it and tried to assess situation she got paralyzed by unknown stunner and was effectively out of the battle at the mercy of her drow captors.

However drow didn't want her dead, at least not just yet. Little did she know that the next cycle of Narbondel, the huge "clock" of Menzoberranzan, was holy for Lloth and drow were short on sacrificial victims as usual.

Drow didn't want her unconscious as well. They wanted her to experience all the horror and terror and helplessness of her state. That's why after initial attack their priestesses employed paralyzing spells instead of the brute force of their shock troops at their command. However that had one unintended consequence - Bellatrix was able to think and she was very good at that. It didn't take her long to put all the pieces together. The Weave, the wandless magic she could perform, the failure of her defensive spell and she was dying to try her new theory about her offensive spells and her captors' ability to defend against it. So instead of panicking she patiently waited for her next chance like a spider in the web and tuned her every sense towards the Weave.

After what felt like eternity she ended up in a sitting position in some dark chamber with other unfortunates – human and svirfnebli alike. There were also some elves and duergars in the mix, but she could not tell the difference between humans and elves or deep dwarves and deep gnomes at the moment, especially in the faint light of faerie fire enchanted walls and unable to move. Finally the effect of paralyzing spell wore off and she slowly regained control of her limbs and assessed her surroundings. Most of the other creatures were in a lot more worse condition than her: some were missing clothes and were carrying obvious scars of physical punishment, some were extremely dirty and reeked from prolonged imprisonment, some were missing limbs or their tongues. You could tell from their silent tears, while most of them were praying to their deities or quietly conversed with each other. She still couldn't understand a thing and proudly kept to herself trying to make sense of the muffed noises she heard from outside. It sounded suspiciously like a Quidditch match, if you were careful to ignore horror and agony filled screams. She figured they all must be held trapped inside some huge arena which had a little bit different purpose to what they had back at home in England.

She didn't try apparating out to her manor, since she already tried that and failed shortly after they arrived. She considered apparating out to svirfnebli digging site instead since that was the only place in this realm more or less familiar to her, but she deemed it too unpredictable and dangerous. Better to try apparating short distances first. She also had a theory to test first and so she discreetly practised her spells without wand. She boldly reached out for already familiar Weave surrounding everything in existence and tried levitating a small stone, then tried transfiguring it into different shapes and matter using her arms and fingers to channel magic instead of a wand. The effect of Weave on her was simply intoxicating and everything about it screamed power. She barely restrained herself from blasting to pieces the gates separating her from what she assumed was to be arena, better not to ruin the element of surprise. She didn't have to wait long and soon enough the gates opened on their own giving her an adrenaline rush, fuelling her already agitated state.

Bellatrix was the first and only prisoner to step outside. Sixty feet later, carefully stepping over different body parts, trying not slip on blood and internal organs, she found herself in the centre of huge amphitheatre, which was somewhat quieter than only minutes before. She could actually see pretty well for a change, since the whole place was heavily enchanted with faerie fire and so she slowly turned around inspecting the audience. Amphitheatre was filled with the same kind of dark skinned, white haired creatures, female and male alike, but it were not drow who captured her undivided attention. It were four huge spider-like monstrosities – four driders - stationed at the opposite sides of arena, hellish hybrids between male drow torso and giant spider's abdomen and legs, stuff of nightmares. All four wielded huge polearms and eagerly waited for a sign to tear her apart. Bellatrix swallowed her fear and slowly turned 360 degrees again, this time inspecting relatively quiet drow in more detail, locking her eyes with some of them, as if daring them to do their worst, but sudden scream from behind made her sharply turn around. The other prisoners hastily spilled from the chamber to arena, fleeing from something Bellatrix couldn't see and making assembled drow cheer in approval. Seconds later gates closed trapping unfortunate few with whatever horror, which forced the majority of prisoners outside.

But observing their reaction to new surroundings Bellatrix could see that they were second guessing their decision to flee now. It all made sense to her now – first suprise on their faces, then fear, then horror, then agony of hopelessness – that's why the whole place was illuminated for the benefit of human eyes, who represented the majority of the prisoners. They wanted them to see what was prepared for them, to experience it to the full. Some of prisoners started to scatter around until they noticed the driders and a minute later all twenty of them assembled in one tight group approximately 10 meters away from her, screaming and wailing loudly. They were pathetic, an insult to their respective races.

So instead of getting closer to them she started to slowly approach one of the driders at the edge of arena, approximately five meter high wall separating it from the audience. She knew that being alone was making her immediate target but she just couldn't stand the wails and realised that if she couldn't handle at least one of these creatures one-on-one it was lost cause anyway. Finally she stopped approximately five meters away from it and dared it with imperious glare.

Few seconds later, satisfied with the arrangement, one tall female drow stood up from her seat and yelled something in unknown language, which Bellatrix interpreted as command for driders to attack. She could have been wrong, but she wasn't taking any chance. She simply raised her right hand and before the aberration could even attempt to charge her, she willed it die with two dreaded words quietly escaping her lips and green beam of unforgivalbe hitting it into chest. Moment later it collapsed in a lifeless heap on the ground right before her.

Bellatrix not wasting any time turned her attention to the other driders only to find them still standing in their original positions. Realizing her mistake she turned her gaze to the still standing female and almost apologetically smiled. The latter just waved her hand in return and Bellatrix found two of the three remaining driders charging her from the flanks while the one directly opposite to her went after small crowd of prisoners which separated him from her.

Bellatrix quickly realised that she wouldn't be able to release two killing curses in time to eliminate both driders threatening her and calmly waited until one of them would get in range and prayed that the Crucio would work on the other.

"Avada Kedavra!" – she yelled on top of her lungs and then not even bothering if she hit her target or not, screamed - "Crucio" – in direction of the other hitting it precisely into abdomen with sustained red beam.

She couldn't tell exactly how long she sustained the curse, but considering drider's agony overpowered the screams of slaughtered humans it was long enough. Every time she felt the curse was weakening she made a step towards the creature and found more strength to keep doing what she did best. Finally there were only three feet left between her and now pathetic creature and she lifted the curse from exhaustion. The drider was still alive, but was not moving. It just lied on the ground still grasping its weapon and stared back at her with a hint of intelligence in his hateful red eyes. Bellatrix broke eye contact only to find the last drider chasing around after now scattered prisoners. Suddenly a moment of inspiration hit her. If the drider was an intelligent creature she could control it with imperius curse!

Of course she didn't know the language to bark commands, but she was trained by Voldemort himself, who taught her few tricks around that. If one was a skilled legilimens, she could impose her will straight onto mind of a subject. All that was required is to touch its head and cast legilimens after imperius curse was firmly in place. Bellatrix kneeled on one leg beside the creature and performed the spells. Turned out the creature used to be a drow male, who had a misfortune to offend the Matron Mother of his house. This was his punishment and the only emotions she could find inside his mind were bitterness, spite and hate. Oh so much hate! - 'I could work with that' – Bellatrix smiled and ordered him to rise.


End file.
